An Unexpected Evening
by JustAMessyHairedGirl
Summary: Will visits Quinn and something happens they didn't anitcipate. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 16! *Just a tip*


Will Shuester

Will slid down onto the soft couch, whiskey in hand. Quinn stood before him, backlit by the chandelier in the Fabray's entryway. "You don't look so good Will." She cooed, leaning down and placing the back of her hand on his forehead. He tried not to look uncomfortable at Quinn's use of his first name; it was difficult to remember she wasn't his student anymore. "How long are you in town for?" He asked, swallowing a large amount of whiskey to whet his sickeningly dry throat and changing the subject from his apparent 'sicknesses'. "Just until New Year's Eve." She replied perching beside him and smoothing down her perfectly groomed hair. He tried not to notice how close she was or the way her skirt rode up her thigh when she slowly crossed her legs, he swallowed thickly. "Here, let me take your glass." She almost whispered, leaning across him to pluck the empty tumbler off the couch arm and placing it on the small glass table in front of them. She turned back to him, her large eyes staring intently into his own and smiled.

Quinn Fabray

She had seen his eyes following the hemline of her skirt; it had made her heart race like thunder, her chest hurt from its mad pounding. It had been so delicious to lean across him for the glass, she had felt his body stiffen and smiled at the power she held over this man, when she turned back his eyes looked glazed and his smile small but anticipatory. She leaned in, inhaling his rich cologne and running her fingers up the arm of his soft suit whilst tilting her neck, putting it right near his open mouth. "Quinn… I…" He murmured, she shushed him and almost gasped when his hot lips pushed roughly against her neck, then colour bone, then they opened and his teeth started to gnaw on her soft flesh. She moaned softly.

Will Shuester

What was he doing? He pulled her onto his lap and began using his nimble fingers to quickly undo the buttons down the back of her dress. This was crazy, this was Quinn! He tried to pull away but the smell of her soft hair and the way she was gasping his name spurned him on. She suddenly pulled away from him, standing up. The half undone dress dropped to the ground to expose her small, pale breasts and lacy white underwear. "Did you expect this to happen?" He choked out, all the while running his fingers up and down her sides, stopping when his fingers touched material or nipple. "I wanted it too… But I didn't expect it, no." Quinn answered, running her hands down to her crotch and sliding the underwear to the ground. "Quinn." He growled, before digging his fingers deep into her thighs and pulling her back on top of him.

Quinn Fabray

She rubbed her naked self against his suit, pushing hard against the erection that had appeared so suddenly when she took off her dress. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as she slowly grinded on him, listening to his whimpers of pleasure. It was time, she was sure, she could see the wetness her arousal had made on his pants and for one moment she was scared. She shook her head, flipping her hair off her shoulder and leaned away from him, leaving a gap between them. She continued to kiss him, long, deep, hot kisses that burned through her, she didn't even look down as she undid his buttons and zip and untucked his shirt. Her hand slipped into his tight underwear, pulling out his large member and stroking it gently. Will groaned and his head flopped back against the couch, eyes closed as she run her small fingers up and down him, using her thumb to massage the tip. She checked what she was doing, he seemed to be enjoying it and it looked like the pictures in the magazine. She smiled and raised herself up and forward, replacing her hand with her tight, wet vagina as she sat down on him. She laughed as his eyes snapped open in shock and joy.

Will Shuester

She was riding him slowly, her nimble body moving up and down to an unheard rhythm. He watched her smiling face, then her bobbing breasts, then the place where they were joined. This is insane, he could be her dad! Will closed his eyes again, surrendering to the joy she provided but hating himself even as it happened, he felt nasty, like a perverted old man. "Look at me." She called, running her hands through his hair and gripping it at the nape of his neck. He stared at her, she was so young, so beautiful, he tried to think of the problems this would cause but instead his mind kept showing him images of her mouth wrapped around his cock or her bum as she walked to get a snack once they were finished. He slid his hands up into her armpits before picking her up as he stood then throwing her back onto the couch. "Will?" She asked a slightly concerned look on her face. He smiled down at her, assessing her amazing body before lowering himself on top of her. He went in slowly, building up his tempo until he was pounding into her with a strength he hadn't had since he was young. He buried his face in her hair and groaned her name as he continued. Her hands slid down and squeezed his butt, pulling him in deeper and pushing him on. He was close, she was too, he could hear her panting increasing and increasing before she screamed, her voice loud and athletic, at odds with the petite blonde it came from, this excited him even more, right before he could cum he pulled out and flipped her over, pulling her head back and with final thrust he went in as deep as he possibly could, cumming inside her with the force of a train. He slid off her, onto the soft carpet beside the couch, lying atop the pretty green dress. Quinn slid down beside him, curling her body into his as they both breathed deeply. What the fuck have I done? He thought, as he ran his fingers across her back and drifted to sleep.


End file.
